Pearlshipping Story
by PearlshippingMania12
Summary: Ah well, this is my first so be nice pleaseeee? Well, anyways, this starts off the Pearl-shipping I've always wanted to write. All characters and stuff, but the story line is strong.
1. Chapter 1

**Pearlshipping Story**

**Chapter One- Playing Hard To Get  
><strong>

"Uh, sorry," Ash apologized with grace at the girl he just knocked down by running into her. She was slim, petite, and had dazzling blue hair that matched her curious eyes. She was surrounded by her school books and looking up at the boy with the shaggy coal hair and courageous eyes.

"It's no problem," She replied, gathering her books and looked back down without looking back at him. She never really paid any attention to boys in the tiny middle school she attended because she was too busy hanging out with her best friends: May and Lyra. They had been friends ever since they were put in the same science class and talked with eachother ever since.

Dawn had finally gathered her books and notebooks and struggled to get up. She shrugged and merely walked past the shaggy haired boy with a humph. Ash kept his eyes on her as he turned to watch her. The corners of his lips curled and he smirked. "Playing hard to get, I see..." He smiled, shrugged, and turned on his heel to walk to his next 8th grade class.

"Geez, it's always so humid in October," May griped, peeling off her blood red hoodie. Lyra tugged on the straps of her backpack and sighed. "I guess, but it'll be worse in spring, won't it?," She offered. May shrugged, and changed the subject cheerfully. "Hey, guys, Lemme tell you something." Dawn adjusted her hair pins and looked to May. "What is it?" May giggled and sighed. "My parents said I could throw a mini-party. Boys included." The last two words swirled around Dawn's head. _Boys? At a party? But what about those teen shows where the girl gets pregnant at a party? May? Are you crazy?_ "But..." Dawn started but May cut in. "Aw, c'mon Dawn, we were supposed to be ready for boys at this age. That's why my parents are telling me I can do this. I mean, we _are _eighth graders Dawn!" Dawn slowly grinned and playfully punched May's shoulder. "You're right, May. Crazy. But right." May returned the smile and the puch and Lyra spoke up. "When is the party?" Her voice was smooth and comforting. May whipped out her phone and tapped the calendar icon. "Ah...Friday. Friday's always the best day to throw a party." And with that, the three teenaged girls giggled and headed straight to May's house to excitedly plan for the party in the upcoming four days.

_Dun dun dun_

_dun dun dun-na_

_Dun dun dun_

_dun dun dun-un-_

"Hello?" Drew greeted. He ran his fingers through his green hair and looked at his phone again."Hello?" He started again.

"Oh hey, Sorry Drew. I'm real tired, you see."

"Oh. That's okay. What d'you need?"  
>"Well May just asked me to come to her party on Friday. And she made it <em>super <em>clear to ask you to come." Ash's voice sounded mockingly because it was no secret to him that Drew had a huge crush on May.

"She asked _me _to come?" Drew jumped out of his chair, clearly happy. He had liked May ever since they first talked in the beginning of the year. Her brown beautiful hair, her wide eyes...

"Drew? Are you there?" Ash asked into the phone. Drew sat back down. "Yeah. Sorry. So when is the party again?" He asked, reached for his notebook and a pencil. Ash answered back. "Friday, 6 p.m.."  
>"Okay. Thanks. Bye."<br>"Bye." _Click! _Drew stared at the note he wrote. "Friday at 6:00..."

"Hey Ash!" Misty said almost flirtasiously. She twirled her short red hair and walked toward the handsome boy. He turned around and smiled. "Hey Misty." Misty grinned and began the conversation.

"So did you hear about May's little party on Friday? I got an e-mail saying I was invited."  
>"Oh yeah, I was too."Misty changed her tone. She became serious in a seductive way."Uh, Ash." She whispered.<p>

Ash raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"I was thinking we could go to the party...together, like a couple..." She smiled slightly. Ash blushed and his eyes widened. Go out with his best friend? "Uh, well look Misty-" He was cut off by the 5th period bell. "Look, I gotta go, I'll catch you later." He walked off with his books and Misty frowned. _He's just playing hard to get. I mean, we've been friends for all this time. How could he not have feelings for me like I do for him? _

**Okay, so this is my first Pearlshipping. Tee hee :) Read and review the newbie? Thanks, next chapter coming soon, and I think it'll include the much anticipated co-ed party, with all your favorite trainers. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Mystery Boy, Mystery Love**

"Dawn? It's time for dinner." Johanna's perfect voice rang through the door. Dawn sat up and put down her _Pokepal _magazine. "Coming," She said, getting up to walk towards the door. She opened it and strolled down the stairs. She took a seat and set her eyes on the plate of delectible food in front of her. SHe sighed contently.

"How was your day honey?" Johanna asked as she lifted fork with food on it. Dawn sighed. "Good." Her mother raised her eyebrows. "Are you okay sweetie?" She slanted her eyebrows. "Well May's throwing this party on Firday and..." Johanna smiled. "Well you and May are best friends. If you're worried about not being able to go, it's nothing to worry about." Dawn kept her face and sighed. "Well I didn't think you would becuase _boys _are invited." Johanna laughed. "Oh come, now, sweetie. You're in the eighth grade, it was bound to happen where you meet a boy." Dawn replied with a look of astonishment. "Really?," The blunette girl smiled. "Oh thanks mom! I've _gotta _call Lyra and May! We have to go to the mall to buy outfits for the party!" She sprang up and ran upstairs, leaving Johanna, wide-eyed, staring at Dawn's half-full plate. "More for me," She mumbled.

The next day was Tuesday. Dawn always loved Tuesdays. It was second to Friday. She woke to her alarm-clock and yawned. She switched it off, and slid out of bed. She stretched and yawned again. Dawn got dressed into a black shirt, blue jeans, black flats, slipped her bracelets on, pinned her hair in the usual way, and for the final touch, she slid her new phone, the iPhone, into her pocket.

"Whoa Dawn, you look goth," May giggled as she examined Dawn's attire. Lyra joined in, but the comment was different. "I think black looks good on you, but pink looks _way _better on you," She shrugged and smiled. Dawn returned the smile. Dawn always loved how sweet Lyra could be. The bell rang, and the girls, along with their classmates, took their seats. The desks were arranged in a array; rows and columns. The trio of girls all sat next to eachother, the way the teacher put them. Proffesor Birch, the Pokemon Science teacher, finally began the lesson.

"And so, that's how the genes crossed over, creating the-" Birch's calm tones were interuppted by the bell, indicating that the students needed to be heading off to second period. Dawn gathered her things, and remembered what happened last time she traveled to second period: Running into that handsome boy. Her mother's words pulsed through her head as she though of the boy. _You're in the eighth grade, it was bound to happen where you meet a boy. _She finally gathered up her notebooks, said good-bye to May and Lyra with the usual "See you in lunch guys!" And headed out the door. Dawn smiled to herself, taking the exact same route she did yesterday, eager to run in to the handsome mystery boy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three- Conflicts **

"Oh, it's you again," Ash Ketchum grinned, holding out a hand. "I'm Ash." Dawn smiled slightly again before replying. "Dawn. Dawn Berlitz." Ash raised an eyebrow. "Funky last name." Dawn giggled. "Yeah, I guess." Dawn finally realized that Ash still had his hand held out, so she met his with hers and shook his hand. "Pleasure meeting you."

"Oh A-a-a-ash!" A flirty coo whirled through the air. Ash looked around and finally found the source of the voice. Misty made her way towards Dawn and Ash. Misty raised an eyebrow as she spotted that Dawn and Ash's hands were still in eachothers. "You two just meet?" Misty sounded harsh, which slightly frightened Dawn. She slowly extracted her hand and said. "Yeah. You know Ash, I guess?" Misty scoffed and put a hand on Ash's shoulder. "He's my _best _friend. We're going to May's party _together_," She smiled. Dawn raised an eyebrow. "Ash doesn't seem to know that," pointing to Ash's confused and blushing face. Misty was quick to recover. She simply smiled. "He's a bit shy." Then she kissed his cheek, and sashayed off.

"Weird how she decides things on her own," Ash smirked. Dawn giggled and said "So your going to that little party too? May happens to be my best friend!" Ash smiled. "Yeah, but obviosly not with Misty. She's too good a friend to ruin that relationship. Hey, do you have a phone?" Dawn felt a tingle go down her spine. A boy was asking her for her number! "Uh sure, lemme write it down." She said, flipping open a notebook with one hand and with the other writing down her number. SHe then ripped out the peice and handed it to Ash. He took it, smiled, and said "I'll text you tonight." Dawn returned the smile and said "Sure. I'll reply, especially to you." The last sentence seemed to fall out of her mouth. _Oh no! _She thought. _I'm such a dork! I wasn't made to be flirty! _ Ash said "Great. See you." And walked off.

Dawn was left standing there, blushing like mad. She realized the tardy bell was going to ring any minute, and rushed off.

(Lunchtime)

"So then...?" Lyra asked, chewing on her sandwhich. Dawn was relaying what happened after she left the science classroom.

"I gave him my number." Dawn said nonchlently. May began to giggle. "Woo! Go Dawn! And he's coming to the party, so I thing I can bring you two together."

Dawn's eyes sparkled. "R-Really?"  
>"Of course." May answered, and took a long sip on her coke bottle. Lyra sighed.<p>

"I wonder if anyone will ask _me _to dance when you put on a slow song."

May smiled at Lyra. "Well if anyone doesn't, they're all idiots." Lyra giggled.

"Thanks May."

Dawn smiled at the both of them and gasped. She forgot to call them last night about the mall, so she decided to tell them now. "Hey, guys, about the party on Friday, I was thinking we should go to the mall today after school and get outfits for the party." May thought for a moment and said "That'd be great!" She smiled. "My mom can take us, I'll call you guys to come over and then she'll take us."

(Dawn's room, after school)

_Pokemon!  
>It's a battle, win or lose,<em>

_It's th friends you make, it's the road you ch- _

Dawn picked up her ringing phone and tapped the answer button.

"May?" Dawn said. She smiled at the farmilliar voice of her brunette friend.

"Yup. I just called Lyra. C'mon over."  
>"'Kay. Be right there." She hung up, got up, grabbed her large Madison Patent Accordion zip, and headed downstairs. "Mom, May's gonna take us to the mall. What time do you want me back?"<br>Johanna smiled in her recliner and replied, "7:00. Get something pretty, but _please _make it appropriate Dawn."  
>"You got it Mom. See ya!" And with that, she swung open the front door, and left.<p>

"Hey Dawn!" Lyra smiled and pulled her into May's smiled to see May sitting at the lush couch. "She's almost out." May said cooly, offering Dawn and Lyra to sit down. They both took a seat. "So I can't wait to get out outfits! I bet the boys will... j'adore us!" May giggled. Dawn's phone vibrated in her pocket and pulled it out. Lyra and May gasped. "You have an iPhone?" They both said in unison. Dawn blushed. "Yeah. Mom got it for me. You know, 'cause I got that award last year for being the best valedictorian/citezen of the grade." Lyra rolled her eyes, then smiled. "Well you deserve it. I mean you were the best."

Dawn smiled and slid the arrow, unlocking her iPhone. She recived a text from an unknown number. It read: "It's ash, save the number please" Dawn smiled. _I never thought you'd text me :), _She quickly replied, then saved the phone under Ash.

Dawn: Hey whats's ur last name anyways ?

Ash: Ketchum ;)

Dawn giggled. Lyra looked over at her, breaking off the conversation with May about stylish hats. "What is it Dawn?" May's eyes lit up and leaned toward Lyra. "Mystery boy must've gotten ahold of her-r-r," May whispered in her ear. Dawn laughed. "He did."

"Oh that looks great on you Lyra!" May encouraged the cute outfit that Lyra had modeled. She wore a forest green tank-top, black flats with frilly fabric at the toes, skinny dark denim jeans, and a cute bracelet. She looked innocent, yet sexy. Dawn smiled. "All you'd need was your hair pinned up in a stylish way! And luckily, I can fix that," She smiled. "Aw thanks, Dawn, I'd love that." Lyra spun around in her girlish outfit. "I'll buy this." She then strolled off to the changing stall.

"Alright, now it's my turn!" May proudly smiled as she searched the racks of Aeropostale and Hollister. She then gathered a a few clothing articles, exclaimed gleefully, and then rushed to the changing stall. Meanwhile, Lyra browsed the hairpins. "Dawn, which should I get? I know it should be either green or black to match my shoes or shirt, but I want it to ensentuate the style."

Dawn stood there a while before starting her reply. "Well, seeing as though what you just said made no sense in my head, I'm just gonna refer you to this thingy." She pointed to a forest green DKNY fashion hairclip. Lyra smiled. "I'll just take that one. But thanks for pointing to it Dawn." She picked up the click and Dawn walked her to the counter.

"Ladies! I present to you: My outfit!" Dawn and Lyra turned their heads and smiled to see May. She strutted towards them. She wore a frilly pink blouse with lace on the sleeves, a school-girl style skirt, socks with a golf pattern that went halfway to her knees, and Calvin Klein shoes.

"Brava," A familliar voice said, behind Dawn. She turned her head and gasped to see _the _Ash Ketchum standing behind her. She looked back and say May hold up her cell phone happily. "I do what I must, dear." Dawn laughed. She loved her friends.


End file.
